


Getting Him Away from His Report

by selene_gin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attemptsmut, Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selene_gin/pseuds/selene_gin
Summary: There is always a way to get Kyungsoo away from his report, Chanyeol thought.





	Getting Him Away from His Report

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, lovelies. Sorry for bad grammar

The sound of the keyboard being punched by a certain boy was sounded from his room, waking up someone that already sleeping in the same room. Soft groans slipped out from the sleepy boy, cursing a little bit and knowing it would be futile since the latter was so busy typing something, only God and himself knew what exactly it was. Still, in the sleepy state, he tugged his best friend’s shirt, wanting some attention from him. The latter glanced at the intruder and a big smile plastered on his face once he saw his sleepy best friend’s face.

“What’s it, Yeol?” said him

“You ruined my beauty sleep, Soo.” the man named Chanyeol pouted so adorably. Kyungsoo tried to hold himself not to pinch the adorable big boy in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Yoda. I need to finish this report before our class starts tomorrow…” he patted his best friend shoulder before facing his laptop again. The latter pouted while thinking another way to make his best friend stop punching the goddamn keyboard. A light bulb came out from his inner head as he found a way to get rid the boy and back to sleep.

Chanyeol circled his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, sending a shiver from the busy boy there. He ghosted his hot breath in the neck then whispered oh so deliciously in his ear.

“ Hey, Soo. Can we talk for a second?”

“W—what’s it, Yeol?” Chanyeol turned around his chair and settled him down on Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo was shocked at his bold action, there’s no more innocent Chanyeol, he would add in his dictionary. Smiled at the sight, Chanyeol cupped his best friend cheeks, chuckling at the sight of pink tint appeared in his best friend cheek. Afraid of what is coming ahead, Kyungsoo closed his eyes tightly.

“Soo-soo.”

“Hmmm?”

“I wanna see your eyes, Soo. Please….” Kyungsoo opened his eyes, finding his best friend face was an inch from his nose. He looked at his brown orbs, an unknown emotion mirrored on it, Kyungsoo could read now. When the big boy moved a little bit closer, his orbs told Kyungsoo differently. It was practically something that Kyungsoo held it from a long time ago: love. Kyungsoo was in love with Chanyeol long time ago, the first time they met each other and shared a room in this huge dorm.

“Are you in love with me?” asked Chanyeol

“W-what?”

“Are you in love with me, Do Kyungsoo?”

“W-w-why you ask it all of sudden?”

“If you do, can I kiss you?”

“I--”

“I call it a yes then…” Chanyeol leaned forward, meeting his lips at his best friend heart-shaped lips. The kiss was inexperienced but sweet and memorable for both of them. He smiled at his best friend after breaking the kiss. Kyungsoo blinked rapidly while touching his lips as if it was a dream and he needed to wake up soon. As if Chanyeol read his mind, he pinched Kyungsoo cheeks, a sharp yelp coming from his mouth

“See? You didn’t dream, baby?”

“B--but why? Why you kissed me?”

“Maybe you should ask Baekhyun how long I’ve longed for your kiss and how long I’ve been secretly fallen in love with my roommate.”

“Really?”

“Shall I prove it then?” Chanyeol leaned again for a kiss. Kyungsoo was too shocked at the first time, finally enjoyed the kiss as he circled his arms around his big boy’s neck while deepening the kiss. Chanyeol nibbled his lips, seeking an entrance from Kyungsoo who obliged to give it. The slick muscle was pushed by Chanyeol into the latter hot cavern, making him slipped a soft whimper. Then he nibbled his ear and made his way down to his neck, licking the creamy expanse while marking him as his own. Kyungsoo became a moaning mess as Chanyeol slid his hand secretly, pinching his nipple while nibbling his collarbone. Becoming an impatient he was, Chanyeol ripped Kyungsoo’s black shirt into two and licked the abused buds teasingly.

“Arghh~~ Yeol~~~” a sultry tone escaped from his swollen lips.

“Yes, Baby?”

“Clothes off.” Kyungsoo pouted. Chanyeol chuckled before stripping himself and working on Kyungsoo pants. Seeing Kyungsoo with his naked glory, dampened bangs and swollen lips, Chanyeol couldn’t help but lick at the view. Such a turn on, Chanyeol thought

“Shall we continue?” Kyungsoo nodded weakly. Continuing his work, Chanyeol licked Kyungsoo nipple while making his way down to his member, palming it instead. A delicious moan came out from Kyungsoo lips, a perfect melody for Chanyeol. Then Chanyeol stopped palming his member, a whiny tone slipped out from Kyungsoo lips, not wanting Chanyeol warmth left him. But what happened next making Kyungsoo more delightful as Chanyeol bent down and engulfed his member, sucking it like a lollipop. He bobbed his head in the steady rhythm and dipped his tongue on the slit, making Kyungsoo chanted his name melodiously. Kyungsoo pulled on his ash silver hair as he grazed his teeth on the protruding vein, signalling him that his best friend-turned-lover was close. Can’t hold it any longer, Kyungsoo spurted his hot cum into Chanyeol mouth which obliged to swallow it as if it was the sweetest thing in the world. He made sure to clean Kyungsoo member before letting the limp member go.

“You tasted so sweet, Soo-soo. I would love to taste it again.” Kyungsoo blushed at the compliment, pink tinted more prominent now.

“D—o—Do me now, Yeol.”

“What?”

“Do me now, goddamit.”

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“Shut up already.” Chanyeol chuckled before leaning a short peck on his lover’s abused lips while putting Kyungsoo on his bed. He licked his fingers, making sure it was lubricated well since he didn’t want to hurt his baby, or maybe loosen him a little bit. Once Chanyeol’s finger entered his virgin entrance, Kyungsoo’s breath hitched. Tears fell from his eyes, it must be hurt so much, Chanyeol thought. Then he rubbed the inside of it while kissing his lover’s forehead to distract him from the pain.

Kyungsoo started to meet Chanyeol finger thrust as he inserted another finger while scissoring and stretching the inside of the heated hole. Kyungsoo glanced at the lover, signalling he was ready to be entered by the bigger one. Chanyeol pulled out his finger and positioned himself between Kyungsoo legs. A cry escaped from Kyungsoo lips once Chanyeol pushed himself inside him. Beginning with a slow thrust, Chanyeol waited until Kyungsoo comfortable enough.

“Harder, Yeol.” Kyungsoo pleaded and Chanyeol was more delightful, thrusting in and out in the steady pace. Another delicious melody played in Chanyeol’s ear, knowing he hit the jackpot already and keep thrusting at the right angle. Kyungsoo became a moaning mess as Chanyeol kept hitting his prostate.

“More, Yeol…ahhh…ah….” Kyungsoo circled his arms around Chanyeol neck while bringing him closer to his heated body.

“Baby, you’re so tight.” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo clamped Chanyeol member possessively, burying it in his hole deeper and enchanting Chanyeol’s name. Soon Chanyeol felt something pooled in his stomach; he knew he was close to my release and so is Kyungsoo. His hand searched Kyungsoo’s cock, pumping it in sync with his thrust.

Soon Kyungsoo saw white dots as he came, smearing sperm into their chests and stomachs and Chanyeol followed soon afterwards. Chanyeol pulled his satisfied cock out of Kyungsoo heated hole and let himself slump down beside him.

“That was—“

“Hot?”

“You pervert Yoda, how could you take my first time without asking me out first?”

“I thought you already said yes earlier. So I could take you whenever I want to.”

“I counted it as a rape and I would call my parents to sue you, Park Chanyeol.”

“You call them and you have to say bye-bye to your lover. What do you think?”

“Oh, I hate you, Chanyeol. Please bring my innocent Chanyeol back, God.”

“I love you too, Soo-soo. Shall we go to sleep? Forget about your report.”

“Oh no no… Don’t you ever think you can make me leave my report, Chanyeol. Wait for me a little bit, okay?” Kyungsoo tried to get up but his body was sore like hell. “Bring my laptop so I can do it here.”

“But--”

“Do it now, Park.” Kyungsoo glared at him. Chanyeol pouted, he thought by confessing his love to Kyungsoo would make him stop doing his report and let him have his beauty sleep but he never thought after confessing his love, he would make love with Kyungsoo for the first time. People said mind reacted so fast than your own body, Chanyeol believed it now. After bringing Kyungsoo laptop and helping him get up, Chanyeol settled himself beside Kyungsoo, putting his head in his lover's shoulder. Not long enough, he fell asleep, going to the dreamland without knowing what it exactly Kyungsoo’s report was.

\--

_“….he said he loved me then make love with me before asking me go out. What a pervert Yoda, he was. Never thought, he could become a sexy beast when it comes to bed. By the way, this is my last entry for this week. I will update my latest fic tomorrow okay. My energy drained by him and I don’t want to a certain Yoda wake up again, knowing I write about him in here. So off to go, Dyodoro.”_

Kyungsoo clicked ‘post it’ button before shutting down his laptop. Then he glanced at his lover whom sleeping soundly on his shoulder and smiled at the sight.

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo kissed his forehead then put him in his bed before settling himself into his arms. Feeling the warmth beside him, Chanyeol wrapped him closer and they went to the dreamland together.


End file.
